


Partners

by derryderrydown



Category: Law & Order, Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post L&O:CI 5x02</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

Mike drained his coffee and crunched the plastic cup into a ball. Damn her. _Damn_ her.

Sure, it had all changed in the fucking _decade_ he'd been stuck out on Staten Island. He'd told himself to expect that. But changed to the extent that his fucking _partner_ would take a couple of verbal slips and use them to rip him open to get a fucking _collar_?

Did partners not matter any more?

Did the partner who wasn't worth shit come with wobbly desk stuck behind a pillar? Did he have to prove himself before he'd get a partner he could trust?

He flung the crumpled cup into the break room bin, hard enough for it to bounce straight out. _Fuck_ her.

They'd been doing well. Slipped into working as a team already. She was no Briscoe, no Ceretta, but she was his partner.

Perhaps this was why she'd been working on her own. Too fucking single-minded. No partner could trust her.

But maybe no partner could trust _him_. Greevey was dead. Ceretta stuck behind a desk. And it wasn't his fault that Briscoe was dead but it was Logan's fault he'd lost his temper and been kicked out.

He screwed his eyes shut and forced himself to take a deep breath. This was his chance. Fuck it up and he'd be back in Staten Island.

Perhaps she hadn't known. Perhaps it was his own fault for joking about it with a stranger. Max, Phil, Lennie would have known but Carolyn didn't.

Took another deep breath.

He should give her the benefit of the doubt. Lennie, Phil, Max did him that favour.

Besides. He was in no position to complain.


End file.
